Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/17 May 2016
12:06 o/ 12:10 hi topazriel 12:10 gtg, bye yall 12:16 Back 12:16 wb 12:16 Thank 12:31 Back 12:39 (mario) test 12:39 lovely 12:42 Uhm. 01:04 Stevi? 01:10 um rael.... why did Jane blow up? 01:10 she's fine dw about it 01:11 ok.... 01:11 combustible children are common in that neck of the neighborhood 01:11 im about to edit 9 pages at once 01:11 it's happening 01:11 :o 01:12 Come saturday I'll start a 3rd series 01:12 All of them fail 01:12 01:13 don't send empty messages @Periandlapis007 01:13 Ok 01:13 01:13 hahahaha 01:13 oh. 01:13 i gtg 01:13 odrey are you serious 01:13 burn. 01:13 no not really 01:13 @simu 01:13 go figure 01:13 wait i canbe hjere for a mintute 01:14 right now i think i need sleep but i must.... shitpost.t... 01:14 .,.,. 01:14 okbyeigottaeat 01:14 * Pseudo-Miracles di e s o 01:14 same 01:15 there goes wiki activity 01:15 Wha? 01:15 hot damn m'boi. 01:15 :') 01:15 also wheres aptos 01:15 it's been 2 days 01:16 Should I start going for 1st place on wiki again...? 01:16 'cause 5th sucks 01:16 badges are just badges tbh 01:17 yes, but they determine your place :O 01:17 jk 01:35 snort hi andre 01:36 hi 01:40 rip qwerty 01:41 ????-2016 01:41 "rip wikian" 01:44 Unnamed Psychologist: What do you remember last about the beer bottle incident?? 01:44 ???: It was dark, I was in a crowd of gems, this bitch looked at me in a dirty way, she apparently found my SnapShat, and started looking at my chapters, I got so pissed, I said..... 01:45 im 01:45 writing a "serious" fanon 01:49 mrds redraw is 01:49 70% leg 01:52 AAA THE LINEART IS SO SMOOTH YES 01:53 hi zen 01:53 hi 01:53 I had to play at fucking graduation 01:54 yikes 01:54 did everything go ok? 01:54 yo zen o/ 01:54 I'm soaking wet because it's raining 01:54 D : 01:54 it looks dark and depressing 01:54 just like class of 2016 01:55 yikes 01:55 simu 01:55 yes 01:55 have you done shit on the doc? 01:56 Meet me on there... 01:56 : (((( 01:57 It was saturday night, I had to get ready for the week and do some last-minute homework 01:57 May 14th, 2014, Homeworld, it was a freezing spring night on Radia, Lemuria Aqua Aura, Arizona Rainbow Wood, and Malacholla where in a club called "Station Point", where most gems where not even dancing, they were checking SnapShat and drinking wine. 01:57 Lemuria: Ugh, nobody's even dancing or getting roofied, lets leave. 01:57 Snapshat 02:03 i got mrd done today 02:03 hoorah 02:03 uh im not gonna be here tomorrow bc i have standardized testing 02:04 and not here wednesday until like 6 02:04 so,,, 02:04 yay> 02:04 ?* 02:04 im staying home tomorrow 02:04 because of field trip shti 02:04 ill be home like normal time 02:04 just i wont be here in the morning 02:05 im gonna go to bed though i need the rest 02:06 simu pingpigping 02:06 yes 02:06 im logging off 02:06 okee 02:04 ill be home like normal time 02:04 just i wont be here in the morning 02:05 im gonna go to bed though i need the rest 02:06 simu pingpigping 02:06 yes 02:06 im logging off 02:06 okee 02:06 see you guys later tomorrow 02:06 o / 02:06 bye 02:08 online 02:54 o/ 02:59 hi 04:33 hi topazriel 04:36 Hello ^v^ 08:50 hi qwerty 08:50 hello 08:50 :) 08:51 watcha doin? 08:51 drawwwing 08:53 Are you really gonna redraw every single onw of your characters? 08:53 *one 08:53 yep 08:53 i drew mrd last night and im working on msd rn! 08:54 http://puu.sh/oVB6q/02377cb0c0.jpg 08:54 lookit that boi!!! 08:55 Hot. ;) 08:58 them 08:58 calves 08:59 calvesonfleek 08:59 XD 08:59 msd on fleek 09:01 Yas tbh 09:03 He gets all the gems XD 09:04 all the bois and the gals 09:04 magnets 09:04 moths to a flame 09:04 flaming homosexual 09:09 hi enchi 09:10 "Flaming homosexeual" 09:10 Raelcontor, 2016 09:11 that's it im gonna be quoted someday 09:11 regular words 09:11 that gay is on fire!!!!!!! 09:11 Well, at least he isn't thirsty. ;) 09:12 http://puu.sh/oVCk8/bd7e9c5052.jpg 09:12 im gonna redraw CD, ODD, and SoDG and post those 09:12 and then work on MSD's court ;w; 09:12 OTay 09:12 he looks very nice! 09:12 Hi 09:12 hi 09:13 hi peri 09:13 Hello everyone 09:13 who nect 09:13 cd odd or sodg 09:13 ;w; 09:14 odd 09:14 oh boy 09:14 sodg 09:14 shit 09:14 CD 09:14 too many thirsty diamond hoes 09:14 fack 09:14 XD 09:14 sodg 09:15 zenzi help 09:15 cd odd or sodg 09:15 cd 09:15 ok cd it is 09:15 did I win? 09:15 :0 09:16 wow 09:16 odd was never the same after being chosen after cd 09:16 you win 09:16 no i just had to figure out who to draw next 09:16 ok 09:17 Does this mean were still thirsty? 09:17 yes 09:17 ur all thirsty 09:17 enchi ur gay for odd 09:17 pls 09:17 qwerty ur gay for cd 09:18 odrey pms 09:18 k 09:18 or else ill hack myself 09:18 odrey ur gay for sodg 09:18 he floof 09:19 I have to redraw 3 characters of my own 09:19 I don't like doing this 09:20 i remember one time when i was younger 09:20 my mom bought me a bottle of cocacola and mentols or whatever they're called 09:20 mentos 09:20 i was all "hmm lemme experiment and eat both! haha~! im so smart!" 09:21 whatever they're called idk 09:21 and then i eat both of them together 09:21 art is Hard™ 09:21 im juts saying, dont do what i did 09:21 so wait 09:21 * Pseudo-Miracles does what u did 09:21 B ) 09:21 can odrey sue me if I say "art id hard?" 09:21 nah 09:22 is* 09:22 oh 09:22 ._. 09:22 if u say Hard i have the right to steal all yo memes 09:22 but like 09:22 under what law? 09:22 nah i wont do that 09:22 under uh 09:22 the dat boi law idk 09:22 mrd is rock copyrighted 09:22 IT'S A DIAMOND JOKE 09:22 BECAUSE 09:22 THE 09:23 MOHS copyrightedNESS SCALE 09:23 GET IT 09:23 GET IT 09:23 Oh This Is So Hard™ 09:23 i fucking hate whoever started gemology like 09:23 ENCH I 09:23 jim: what do we call fragile points on gemstones 09:23 bob: 09:23 bob: cleavage 09:23 jim: YES 09:23 pls 09:24 enchi 09:24 enchi 09:24 hand over ur memes 09:24 straight men arent allowed to make important decisions anymore 09:24 what 09:24 no 09:24 im too cool 09:24 yes 09:24 cool™ 09:24 you said Hard 09:24 except for lin manuel miranda 09:24 but hes totally not straight i mean he kissed johnathan groff twice BUT LIKE 09:25 Hello, this is the biography of how Donald Trump retaliated at Barack Obama and kicked him hard with his super cool energy blasts.™ 09:25 im copyrighting a, e, i, o, and u 09:25 dat boi says to hand over ur memes enchi 09:25 nobody is allowed to use those letters 09:25 or you owe me lots of money 09:25 b t th ts n t f ir. 09:25 :3c 09:25 well, i'm copyrighting flower crowns!! 09:25 cry abt it 09:26 * Pseudo-Miracles hands over memes 09:26 odrey give me money 09:26 H@ 1 j^st byp@ss3d y0^r syst3m! 09:26 i gave u memes 09:26 im copyrighting ! @ # $ % ^ & * ( and ) 09:26 and also copyrighting the space bar 09:26 ] 09:26 have fun 09:26 actually no im copyrighting the english language entirely 09:26 y cn nvr tk my frdm 09:26 shit 09:27 shit 09:27 give me money 09:27 and speaking anything other than english is against chat rules 09:27 wow 09:27 * Pseudo-Miracles g1v3str3v0rmym3m3es 09:27 what if i speak spanish that people obviously know 09:27 ididntusespaaaaaace 09:27 already copyrighted numbers and vowels 09:27 hola 09:27 :3c hand it over bitch 09:27 i came from afar just to say bonsoir 09:27 okay can we use french 09:28 no 09:28 yes 09:28 can we use american 09:28 it's against 09:28 chat rules 09:28 because i eman laFAYETTE!!!! 09:28 maybe if you actually read the regulations like staff members should 09:28 :y 09:28 Hi 09:28 hi peri 09:28 i'll go okay 09:29 Otay. 09:29 * Pseudo-Miracles gets off the table 09:29 bulis 09:29 * Renegade Enchidio bully odrey 09:29 okay u pookie!! @peri 09:29 * Renegade Enchidio bully peri 09:29 rUDE!! @ENCHI 09:29 Ok 09:29 i really don't care. 09:30 Oh This Is So Hard™ 09:30 HAND. OVER. THE MEMES. 09:30 ok i have some drawing to do so 09:30 afk 09:30 Lucky,you have drawings to do.... 09:31 lim bored out of requests. 09:31 <12gemstopaz> cles,PM 09:31 <12gemstopaz> i mean PERI XD 09:31 Lol 09:31 ok 09:31 Yoire YT now then 09:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYdlUJJw1zQ oh what a cutie omg 09:35 wb zen 09:35 idk what happened 09:36 all i know is that my monitor was on the floor 09:36 o 09:37 ooooh im so excited for tomorrow! ;w; 09:38 Hi 12gemstopaz 09:39 <12gemstopaz> hi 09:40 Hi 09:40 <12gemstopaz> hi 09:46 nobody tell dani that my character art is like 2000px by 4000px xe will murder me 09:48 * Raelcontor mysteriously vanishes bc i forgot my brother has a concert 09:49 woowOOOOOOoooOooo 09:49 you have a brother? 09:52 Test 09:52 yes 09:52 i have 09:52 a brother 09:53 and a sister and 2 lizards and 2 dogs and 2 cats 09:53 and 3 parents and 30 cousins 09:53 granted theyRE ALL INBRED WHOOPSIES 09:53 (that was a joke theyre all lovely people) 09:54 oh 09:54 i wish i had a sister, or at least one that wasnt a 3 year old twat 09:55 i hate little kids lmao 09:56 self entitled little brats 09:56 yeah and it's like 09:56 say a few years ago i took someone's pencil 09:56 they'd be all "OMG U TOOK MY PENCIL, PREPARE TO DIE NERD" 10:11 * DaniSkies -ify 10:12 yo 10:13 i just had a realization, shit, brb 10:21 * DaniSkies poof 10:53 test 10:53 wonderful 11:46 test 11:46 !on 11:46 online 11:47 awesome 2016 05 17